


Abyss

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A desire deeper than lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abyss

He knew what she wanted from him.  
  
It had nothing to do with love or even lust, nor goals or destiny. It had to do with her simplest, purest wish, the one she never told anyone about even if they might have listened.  
  
Kohaku could see it in her eyes. He knew that wish, mostly because it was much the same as his.  
  
She wished to die. He had a blade strong enough to fulfill her desire for oblivion. He could help her in a way almost no one else could.  
  
So if she came again, he would grant her wish, and ask her to love him for it.  
  
But for now, the spaces between the trees remained silent and dark with the absence of her, and his blade remained pristine with the anticipation of her fall.  
  
He could wait. Those without memories were patient because they had nothing to look forward to.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: blade


End file.
